greysanatomynorgefandomcom_no-20200215-history
Lexie Grey
Før serien Lexie sturderte ved Harvard. I serien Sesong 2 Lexie blir bare nevnt i episoden når hennes søster Molly er innlagt på Seattle Grace, gravid. Mollys baby trengte operasjon. Det var første gang Meredith fikk høre at faren hadde giftet seg på nytt og fått to døtre. Og hun fikk vite at Lexie studerte ved Harvard. Sesong 3 Hun ble introdusert i nest siste episode av sesong 3, da hun møtte Derek Shepherd på Joe's bar. Moren hennes, Susan døde brått da Lexie var i ferd med å starte turnustiden på Mass Gen. I sesongens siste episode innrømmer Derek at ovenfor Meredith at han møtte en annen kvinne (selv om han ikke spesifiserte hvem, siden han selv ikke vet) og når hun spør om hun bør være beskymret, bekrefter han hennes frykt, og hevdet han at det var høydepunktet i uka hans. Lexie gjør sin første opptreden i Seattle Grace da hun introduserte seg til George i de siste minuttene av den siste episoden. Sesong 4 Lexie Grey har begynt som turnuslege på Seattle Grace Hospital og med Cristina Yang som sin assistentlege. Og hun har slående likheter med halvsøsteren, Meredith Grey. Hun prøver flere ganger å blir kjent med Meredith, men Meredith avslår henne. Meredith sier at faren valgte Lexie og Susan over henne, og har derfor ikke noe ønske om å blir kjent med Lexie. Senere setter Meredith seg ned med Lexie og forklarer omstendighetene rundt morens død, og det antyder til et vennskap. Lexie får vite at George O'Malley gjentar turnustiden, og hjelper han med og skjule det for de andre turnuslegene. Hun og George utvikler et vennskap om deres kamp som turnusleger og deres anstrengte forhold til Meredith og Callie, henholdsvis. Hun inngår et sex forhold med Alex Karev. Lexie blir sint da hun fikk vite at Alex fortsatt hadde følelser for Rebecca Pope, som trodde at de var et par enda. Hun blir knyttet til en pasient som heter Nick (Seth Green), som innrømmer at han liker Lexie, men han dør mens Lexie behandler han og hun blir knust. Cristia finner henne, Lexie forteller henne at hun ikke har noen, og da tar hun henne med til Meredith. Meredith lar henne overnatte og de prøver å reparere forholdet mellom dem, noe som gjør at Meredith lager frokost til Lexie neste morgen (uvitende om at hun er allergisk mot egg å gjør at Lexie får et utbrudd av elveblest). Hun og Meredith har et greit forhold etter det, og henviser Meredith som sin søster, og ber stadig om unnskyldnind for Roses handlinger. George flytter inn hos henne etter at Izzie sparker han ut, og hun stjeler ting på sykehuset for å innrede den stygge leiligheten. På slutten av sesong 4, gir George henne et kjapt kyss på munnen. Det er usikkert om dette er et vennskapelig kyss eller et hint til et romantisk fohold, Lexies blikk gjør det klart at hun mener det sistnevnte. Sesong 5 I sesong 5 ser det ut som om Lexie har blitt betatt av George. Mark Sloan merker dette og lover og bli mindre streng mot George vis hun innrømmer at hun har følelser for ham. Og de begynner og småerte hverandre, og han erter henne med "mangel på smak av menn", og hun svarer med og minne ham på ryktet han har på sykehuset. Som et resultat er Sloan litt mer høflig mot dem begge og George misforstår og tror de har sex. Lexie fortsetter og kjempe om George i flere episoder. Hun diagnoserer en pasisent som hadde hatt konstant smerte i åtte år, riktig, som fører til at Cristina erges og flere kollegaer blir forundret, og dermed blir henne fotografiske hukommelse avslørt, og hun blir kalt "Lexipedia". George klarer endelig hans turnus eksamen og begynner og gi mindre oppmerksomhet til Lexie. Og begeret renner over når han får sine turnusleger og Lexie oppdager at han ikke hadde anstendighet til å selv be om å få henne som turnuslege. Hun bryter sammne foran han, og kaller seg selv dum og idiot. I neste episode, valgte Lexie å tilgi George og hun lager en fredsavtale, men følelsene hun har for ham holder hun hemmelig. Sammen med de andre turnuslegene, lager hun en "underjordisk undervisnings klubb", hvor de lærer å sette intravenøst på hverandre, noe som assistentlegene ikke gidder å lære dem. En ny turnuslege, Sadie Harris, kommer til Seattle Grace. Etter at Meredith spør om Lexie kutter seg selv, begynner hun å tro at de må være mer forsiktig, men Sadie sier at de "lærer bare så mye ved å være forsiktig" og skjærer opp sin egen rygg, og tilbyr seg å la en turnuslege om å sy henne sammen. Lexie ser på misbilligende. Etter at sjefskirurgen, Richard Webber, roser Lexie om kvaliteten på syingen hennes, vokser Cristina Yangs mistenksomhet og hun ber turnuslegene om å stoppe og øve på medisinske prosedyrer på seg selv. Sadie og Lexie utvikler et nært vennskap. Derek og Meredith bli mistenksomme av spenningen mellom Mark og Lexie, selv før de begynte å ha sex. Etter å ha vært "på- måte-venner", begynner Mark kjærlig å kalle Lexie "lille Grey", som Meredith trodde var et tegn på at de hadde sex sammen. Begge advarer Mark om å ikke å sex med Lexie på grunn av hans ryktet som en «mann-hore». Dette både forvirrer og morer Mark, da han og Lexie ikke engang var i et seksuelt forhold på dette punktet. Til slutt når han innser at han er tiltrukket av Lexie prøver han å holde Dereks ord i tankene fordi han ble uvenn med Derek før, ved å sove sammen med hans eks- kone. thumb|270px|Lexie og Mark i bryllupet til Izzie og Alex. [[What a Difference a Day Makes]] Lexie er den eneste bortsett fra Callie, Meredith og Derek som ser rett igjennom Mark Sloan og ikke er redd for å fortelle ham sannheten. Han besøker henne på Joe's bar en gang og spør henne om hennes fotografisk hukommelse, og hun imponerer ham med hva hun kan. Deres platoniske forhold blir et romantisk ett etter at hun blir imponert når han fikser en kvinnes stemmebånd. Hun dukker opp på rommet hans og de har sex. I episoden etter det, forteller Mark henne det var en "one-nigth stand", men ovenfor Callie, avslører han at det var mer enn bare sex fordi tilsynelatende både han og Lexie pratet og lo i flere timer etter at de hadde sex. Selv om han og Lexie har laget en avtale om å ikke forsette, innser Mark han kan ikke fornekte sin tiltrekning, og ber Lexie om å komme hjem til ham igjen. Deres seksuelle forhold fortsetter helt til i hun midt i ett akt, skader Marks penis. Mens Mark blir opererert for å rette opp skaden, forblir han flau og prøver å holde avstand, men hun nekter og velger å trøste ham. Da han og Derek dekorerer Derek og Merediths soverom med blomster, siden Derek skal fri, snakker Mark med han om kjærligheten og fremtiden, og synes å være svært alvorlig om Lexie og deres forhold. Lexie slår senere opp med Mark når han ikke ønsker at de skal stå frem som et par. Da Mark og Dereks venner Addison, Naomi Bennett og Sam Bennett kommer til Seattle Grace, merker Addison spenningen mellom Lexie og Mark, og lurer på om de er sammen. Senere hører Lexie om en slåsskamp Mark hadde med Derek, og forstår at det var fordi Mark fortalt Derek om hans forhold med henne. Når hun ankommer rommet hvor Callie behandler ham, finner hun ut at Marks hånd er skadet. Lexie sier at han var dum, men Mark sier at det var verdt det, og smiler stolt når begge innser at folk snart kommer til å finne ut om forholdet deres. I neste episode prøver Lexie å få Mark til å snakke med Derek, men Mark som fortsatt er skadet og ikke kan operere ennå, nekter å gjøre det og går vekk sint. Senere, forteller Lexie ham at hun vet at alle er imot dem og at deres sjanse til å overleve som et par er svært liten, men hun ønsker å ha et forhold med ham likevel. Hun forteller også at hun er lei for det med hånden hans, penisen, og bare ham. Mark forteller at hun ikke kan knekke ham, og hun er den som satte ham sammen igjen, og så går de ut sammen. Lexie blir mer og mer opphisset av at Derek nekter å snakke med Mark og begynner å overspise, før de to forsones. I sesongavslutningen, tenker Mark på å kjøpe et hus og spør Lexie om hun vil flytte inn med ham, men Lexie synes ikke det er en god ide å flytte sammen. Mark blir opprørt av dette, og tar en pasients råd om å "kjempe som en jente", og bestemmer seg for å kjøpe et hus likevel, i et forsøk på å gjøre sånn at Lexie tror at han er over det. Sesong 6 I sesongens første episode får Lexie høre om Georges død. Hun stormer til operasjonssalen og ser George ligge der. Så buser hun ut med at det ikke er George, siden han ikke er så lang. Men Callie sier at han har en føflekk formet som Texas på høyre hånd, så Callie går inn og hun begynner å gråte. Det er George. Mark og lexie hjelper hverandre gjennom sorgen etter Georges død. Mark flytter inn i en leilighet med Callie rett over seg. Lexie misliker det, men når hun har en samtale med Callie flytter hun lykkelig inn hos Mark. Lexie blir tvunget av Cristina til å bli venn med en pasient som mistet et bein og som var nær ved å miste begge armerene når venne hennes forlater henne for å dra videre på tur, Lexie skriver mail til moren hennes, uten sannheten. Lexie ber henne om å fortelle moren sannheten, men til slutt ber pasienten Lexie om å ringe moren hennes, etter 17 operasjoner, og alt hun har slitt med under, før og etter de. I episode 2 blir det avslørt at hun og de andre turnuslegene i "året" hennes, har klart og bli assistentlegene. Når Seattle Grace og Mercy West skal slå seg sammen blir hun redd for å miste jobben. Mark oppdager at hun sitter og gråter og lurer på om hun har fått sparken, men hun har ikke det, hun er derfor veldig glad. Når Lexie bringer inn en blod-hostende Thatcher Grey, finner hun ut at leveren hans har blitt skadet av alkoholisme, og han trenger en transplantasjon. Siden Thatcher pleide å være alkoholiker og ikke har vært edru så lenge, kan han ikke settes på transplantasjon listen ennå, så Lexie får seg testet. Dette gjør Mark lei seg, fordi hun ikke diskutere dette med ham. Lexie er ikke en match, men oppdager at Meredith er, og ber henne om å gjøre transplantasjon.Meredith gir etter, men gjør det klart for Thatcher at hun gjør dette for søsteren Lexie, og ikke for ham. Mark ordner opp med Lexie etter at en pasient minner ham om at "du må alltid være der for dem du elsker, selv om de gjør ting som ikke gir mening." Thatcher og Meredith overlever begge operasjonen. I den tiende episode av sesongen, "Holidaze", må Mark og Lexie takle den plutselige ankomsten av Sloan Riley, som sier hun er Marks datter. En farskap test bekrefter hennes uttalelse. Mark kunngjør at Sloan kommer til å flytte inn med ham og Lexie. Sloan, som er 18 år, har den typiske tenårings oppførsel, med en stor munn og en selvopptatt holdning. Når Lexie gir henne 50 dollar til å bruke på en julegave til Mark, kjøper hun ham bare en liten ting. Lexie, som er lei av Sloans oppførsel, vil hun at Mark skal spørre Sloan om hvor lenge hun kommer til å bli og truer ham med å ikke ha mer sex. Sloan avslører at hun er gravid, ble sparket ut av moren sin, og har ingen andre steder å gå. Mark er støttende og tilbyr seg å hjelpe. Når noe er galt med barnet, bestemmer Mark at han og Sloan bør dra til Los Angeles for å se Addison. Han forteller også Sloan at hun kan flytte inn etter at barnet er født og at han og Lexie vil hjelpe henne. Senere, Lexie og Mark krangler de om hva han sa og hvordan han ikke diskutere ting med henne først. Mark ber henne om å ikke måtte velge mellom henne og Sloan, fordi da kommer han til å velge datteren sin. Lexie slår dermed opp med Mark. Etter at Lexie flytter tilbake hos Meredith og Derek, flytter også Alex inn igjen etter at han er blitt lei av å bo i campingvognen til Derek, etter at Izzie dro. De to ender opp med å ha sex sammen. Når Mark returnerer, er det klart at hun anger, og hun debatterer om å tilstå. Det viser seg at Mark, hadde en one-night stand med Addison, og de forteller han Lexie. Lexie blir lettet, og tror de er skuls, og hun avslører derfor at hun også hadde trøste sex. Mark er fortvilet fordi dette ødelegger han idealisert bilde av henne, og han går bort. Dager senere, nekter Mark å snakke med Lexie, og han ignorerer hennes tilstedeværelse. Callie befrir han for has behandling av Lexie, fordi hun ikker er den eneste som sov med noen andre. Izzie tilbake til Seattle for Alex, men han aviser henne og ber henne om å gå etter å ha innrømmet å ha sovet med noen andre. Lexie blir irritert på Mark når han fortsetter å behandle Alex dårlig for å ha ligget med henne. Men når hun hører at Mark har gått videre og blitt involvert med Teddy, faller hun sammen og det er tydelig at hun fremdeles har følelser for ham. Likevel begynner hun å vise følelser i flørten med Alex, noe som da viser seg å bli et forhold etter at Alex signerer skilsmissepapirene Izzie sendte ham. Alex og Lexie ser ut til å bli et seriøst forhold, Lexie tror i hvert fall det, siden hun presser ham til å si hvor de "er", og han svarer "Ja, vi har en greie." Timer senere, innrømmer Alex til Meredith at han "går som en and": later til å være fullt forpliktet til Lexie i håp om å utvikle følelsene han utgir seg for å ha. I mellomtiden har Mark vært utro mot Teddy med Reed. Etter at Callie kjefter på ham, innrømmer han ovenfor Lexie at han fremdeles elsker henne. Lexie, forvirret, forteller han at hun har en kjæreste, og han svarer "Jeg vet. Jeg sier at du kunne hatt en ektemann." Hun forlater med en hengiven Alex, men det er tydelig at hun er rystet av Mark's tilståelse. thumb|left|300px|[[Lexie Grey|Lexie våker over Alex etter at han er blitt skutt.]] Under siste episode av sesongen, når Gary Clark går berserk på sykehuset, blir sykehuset stengt. Mark prøver å ta Lexie til et trygt sted når det blir skutt like ved dem, men så oppdager de Alex bevisstløs i heisen etter å ha blitt skutt og de utfører rå kirurgi på han i et konferanserom. Under et møte med Gary Clark, viser det seg at Lexie er et av hans viktigste mål i skytingen, siden kona hans døde. Når de venter på å bli reddet, tar Alex i en desillusjonert tilstand, feil av henne og Izzie og ber henne om unnskyldning og sier han er glad hun kom tilbake. Lexie forteller Alex at hun elsker ham i det Mark ser på, men det er usikkert om hun virkelig elsker ham. Sesong 7